digimon 2:5 adventure 3 part 40
by funlander51015
Summary: new charaters meating and i just notice that dan is in the human world


The split up and meat up.

Christian Joanna cj Thomas and Mathew pointed there digivice to 4 of their digimon witch then data went into the digivice then all the could see was the 5 humans and 5 digimon they were gatomon bearmon blackagumon Terriermon and candlemon so what do we do Mathew said. Well isn't obvious Thomas said . Mathew said no

Then Thomas said yes. Cj poke t.k sorry about my brothers bickering during your lose t.k then look at him then look at his wife who the crying over her daughter body then c.j made a comment he said how old . 11 t.k said Christian walk over saying well it's hard to see someone almost the same age die he said sadly I am 12 cj 12 as well Joanna is 7 thomas is 8 and Mathew is 7. I better start getting kari she will need some time to get over her lose. I will send my team to meet the other digidestin Christian said. Joanna you will go to Jonathon and M.j tell them what has happen and me and cj will go to Stacey dawn and tricia Christian said. He was just about to tell Thomas and Mathew to go to Fernanda Katie and james but they already could tell and in less than a second they were pointing there digivice to the sky which then had teleported them into the clouds. The rest of us should do the same Christian said. Then they all were being teleported to the clouds.

M.j and Jonathon and there digimon were walking then they see a explosion a small one and in there they see 2 shadows one was gatomon and m.j and Jonathon yell Margret as they ran they stop and saw Joanna. Both of their digimon see the girl and ask who you are. Joanna says that gatomon will explain the good news and the bad as I see who they gave me. Then Joanna yell come out everyone then came out swimon bearmon betamon and penguinmon cool I got my favorites. Swimon says so these are who Christian sent us to work with Joanna says yup by what he told me they are nice. M.j asks gatomon so where is Margret and who are they first,gatomon anwsers they are friends and that all you need to know for now and Margret well she she is gone, m.j eyes had widen and started to cry she was yelling Margret no are you sure she gone are you sure double check do something she can't be gone . Jonathon grabs m.j and said I am as sad as you are but we can't let our emotions take over us. M.j calm down and look at Joanna who was hugging her digimon then turn to the digidestin well we better go find an emerald then Jonathon says how you know about the emerald then Joanna says my brother. Well my brother is smart annoying but smart and he said we should go that way. Then she started to pretend to march. Are you coming maggots she said sarcastically. Betamon said yes mam in sarcastic tone. Mj look at her with a glare and said she seems nice and is acting nice let see how long she could keep a lie. Gatomon said she isn't lying and if you want to stand here and complain you can I am going to help.

Dawn had heard something then she notice Stacey tricia snow agumon gabumon and agumon where gone and when she turn they were talking to 2 boys who aprently were walking with them for a while then she also notice 10 digimon Coronamon DemiMeramon Dorumon Keramon Lalamon monodramon Floramon Gaomon dracmon and a Dokunemon. Excuse me dawn said sarcastically then Stacey said oh well dawn 2 things one these are other digidestin each one with 5 digipartners (thinking in her brain man more people with more digi partners then me) and second dawn said. Well cj said you better sit down dawn then dawn said how you know my name then cj and Christian said simultaneously we know all yet don't know all. Whatever weirdoes so what you need to tell me that I have to sit. Cj look at Stacey who look at the digimon who look at each other who eventually look at tricia who look at who look at Christian who said well Margret has met her father. Dawn back up slowly saying no no no no dawn was yelling Christian started to say dawn I have a camera in my hair and It will show the footage of what happen.

Ok then show us fine.

(next page is footage)


End file.
